El chico de en frente
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: ¿No les ha sucedido en sus vidas de ser la vecina del peor vecino del mundo? Peeta y yo pasamos de odiarnos, acostarnos y darnos celos pero… y si ¿alguien siente algo por el otro? los dos estábamos traicionando a quien nos amaban. ¡Que la guerra entre vecinos empiece!
1. El nuevo apartamento

Capitulo 1

El nuevo apartamento

— ¡Rue tira mas fuerte! —grite a todo pulmón empujando la enorme caja del televisor hacia nuestra nueva casa que se encontraba en el tercer piso y lo peor era que el ascensor no funcionaba y teníamos que hacer todo nosotras, subir tres pisos con una enorme caja mas grande que nosotras, Rue tirando y yo empujando, apenas íbamos por el primer piso y ya estábamos sudando como si hubiéramos acabado de hacer un maratón.

— ¡Empuja tu, yo ya estoy haciendo mucho! —grito Rue al momento que pudimos dejar la caja en el suelo—Llama a la floja de tu hermana que nunca hace nada.

— ¡Prim! —Rue y yo estábamos apoyadas a la pared del primer piso, recargando nuestras fuerzas para seguir al segundo piso…apenas el segundo. Los tacones de mi hermana retumbaron por las escaleras del piso de abajo hasta llegar en frente de nosotros; llevaba puesta su ropa que siempre me fastidiaba ver, mostraba mucho y lo peor era que nosotros nos matábamos en subir la televisión mientras que ella estaba bien pegada a su Iphone, masticando un chicle y con sus lentes de sol.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto chillan? —dijo Prim pasando de las dos y siguiendo subiendo las escaleras como si nada.

—Katniss ¿Hicimos lo correcto en dejarla vivir con nosotras? —pregunto Rue entre dientes y cerrando los ojos, ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien, Rue era mi mejor amiga mientras que Prim mi hermana, Prim quiso venir a vivir con nosotras a la nueva casa pero cada vez ella y Rue se llevaban peor. Prim iba al primer año de universidad de Leyes mientras que yo y Rue íbamos al cuarto año de la universidad de cine, las tres íbamos a la misma universidad, Rue y yo elegimos esta casa para estar mas cerca de la universidad, ya que antes vivíamos en los dormitorios.

Decidimos poder tener una casa propia, era un poco incomodo donde dormíamos antes pero a la final lo logramos, mi madre la compro y me la regalo para Rue y para mi. Rue y yo vivíamos desde pequeñas en las mismas casas, ella en frente de la mía y siempre íbamos a clases juntas mientras que Prim fue siempre sola hasta que a mi madre le dio la grande idea de que fuera a vivir con las dos. Mi familia y yo siempre vivimos en el mismo vecindario americano, todas las casas iguales, un vecindario tranquilo, muy parecido a Privent Drive de Harry Potter. Amaba Seattle con toda mi vida, me encantaba ir a los grandes centros comerciales y visitar siempre todo (que ya me lo sabia de memoria) hasta que decidí entrar en la universidad del cine en Nueva York y me tuve que separar de mi familia junto a Rue. Llevábamos cuatro años fuera solamente visitábamos nuestra familia los sábados y nos íbamos los domingos o también en vacaciones de navidad o de verano.

—Sabes lo que pasa cuando mi madre quiere algo Rue—dije yo volviendo agarrar la caja—Empecemos otra vez que nos falta mucho.

—No me lo recuerdes, me imagino que tu hermanita ya esta arriba hablando con su novio "Gale" —lo último lo dijo entre comillas y con cara de asco como si quisiera vomitar.

—No seas exagerada Rue, continuemos y deja de hablar.

Media hora después nos encontrábamos sin respiración en el tercer piso, Rue apoyada a la pared intentando respirar y yo en el suelo como muerta.

— ¡Apúrense flojas que dejaron mis maletas! —grito Prim desde la casa. Vi todo como a cámara lenta, Rue levantando la cara por poco echando humo, viendo la puerta de la casa y empezando a correr mientras gritaba. Yo con cara de horror me levante gritando un No y la agarre por la barriga, impidiendo que entrara.

— ¡Yo la mato Katniss, le haría un favor a la tierra! —intentaba salirse de mis manos pero yo era mas fuerte y mas alta que ella.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí paradas? Muévanse vamos—Rue se detuvo, viendo como mi hermana sacaba su cabeza, viéndonos y entrando otra vez a la sala con en mano su celular.

—Rue tranquilízate tu puedes…

—Tranquilizarme un carajo Katniss, lo siento pero tu hermana parece parido por el mismo diablo—dijo ella bajando las escaleras como una rayo y dejándome sola en la sala. Suspire pesadamente, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de peleas entre ellas, Prim siempre la molestaba, le gustaba sacarle las casillas a Rue.

Me agache y agarre la caja por debajo, no me importaba que se me viera la ropa interior, solamente quería poner esa caja al fin adentro.

—Lindas bragas

— ¡Oh Dios! —rápidamente me volteo viendo al hombre de la habitación en frente de mi y pongo una mano en mi pecho.

— ¿Eres la nueva vecina? —pregunto el. Por un rato no pude responder, lo único que pensaba era "¿este bombón será nuestro vecino?, cabello rubio, ojos hermosos como si te perdieras en el mar y una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes como si brillaran y ni hablar de su cuerpo.

—Yo este…—Respira Katniss, respira, es un hombre como cualquiera—Si, con otras amigas.

— ¿Katniss, que clase de nombre es ese? —pregunto el con una sonrisa creída…" ¡No! Era uno de ellos" si, desgraciadamente si lo era, odiaba el tipo de hombre que se creían la grande cosa.

— ¿Algún problema ricitos de oro? —le dije yo en tono burlón. El dejo de sonreír al momento que se lo dije.

— ¿Qué me acabas de decir?

—Ricitos de oro, ¿es que acaso no escuchas ricitos?

—Extraña—murmuro el entre dientes dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta de su casa. Yo no pude evitar de mirar su espalda, musculosa y….! Cállate Katniss vuelve al trabajo!

Me voltee rápidamente y volví agarrar la caja desde abajo pero esta vez me subí mis pantalones. Escuche la risa de ricitos detrás de mi, al parecer le causaba gracia.

— ¿Qué tanto vez? —pregunte yo intentando cargar la enorme caja.

—Nada interesante—rodee mis ojos y seguí "moviendo" la caja—Te ayudo yo.

Vi de reojo a ricitos agarrar la caja con sus manos como si no pesara nada. Rodee otra vez mis ojos y me levante, abrí la puerta de la casa y deje pasar a ricitos.

—Déjala en el suelo—dije yo entre dientes. Ricitos dejo la caja en el suelo y examino la casa; había una sala con cocina en el fondo, en el medio un sofá rojo y dos puff a los lados, mas allá, al lado de la cocina se encontraba un pasillo donde estaban tres habitaciones. Y lo mejor era la vista, al lado del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, se encontraba una grande ventana que daba vista hacia los edificios de Nueva York. Todavía faltaban algunas cosas y ahora ricitos se tenia que ir pero la hija del diablo entro.

— ¡Katniss porque ya no han…!— Prim se quedo como en shock al ver a ricitos. Mi hermana se peino el pelo rápidamente y se acerco hacia el con su típica sonrisa "seductora" creía ella—Katniss no sabia que teníamos visita—dijo masticando el chicle. Yo la mire sin creer que estaba coqueteando con ricitos pero luego lo mire y me di cuenta que el sonreía como si le gustara.

— ¿Por qué a mi? —dije en voz baja con dramatismo, mirando el cielo mientras que esos dos se comían con los ojos.

XXX

_¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a escribir otro fic de los juegos del hambre, lo siento por los otros fic que he borrado, fue porque no tenia la inspiración y no lograba escribir bien…_

_Aquí les traigo otro fic que les prometo que lo terminare. Solamente si quieren que lo siga, dejen un review escribiendo sobre que opinan. _

_Después de terminar Jesus of Suberbia, deje de hacer fic de los juegos del hambre, anteriormente me llamaba Niallworld pero me cambie el nombre, para que sepan __ otra cosa, el edificio donde viven es parecido a la serie de The big Bang theory, también la casa de Katniss, Rue y Prim es parecida como la de Peeta._

_Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos leemos_


	2. ¿Donde esta Prim? Parte 1

Capitulo 2

¿Donde esta Prim? Parte 1

Bien, ricitos y la hija del diablo se encontraban en el sofá, hablando y comiéndose con los ojos, mi hermana mostraba sus piernas mas de lo que debía y se tocaba el pelo mientras que ricitos sonreía como una porno stars, ¿He dicho porno stars?

Cambiando de tema, yo intentaba sacar la televisión de la caja pero sus risitas me ponían de nervios. ¿Dónde se metió Rue?

Dejo la caja en el suelo y entro a mi habitación rápidamente, busco mi Iphone y empiezo a escuchar música a todo volumen. Me quito el suéter azul de encima, solamente dejo la camisa blanca sin mangas y los blue jeans.

Entro a la sala sin importarme que les hubiera molestado. Me agacho pero primero compruebo si no se me vea nada y saco la televisión de un lado y después del otro y la saco al fin de la caja. Sentía la mirada de los dos en el sofá pero yo solamente intentaba poner la televisión en su puesto. Para mi mala suerte tenia que ponerlo en frente de los dos.

—Emm Katniss ¿no es mejor que traigas las maletas y después acomodas la televisión? —sentí la voz de mi hermana. Yo no podía voltearme ya que estaba cargando la televisión y mis manos estaban sudando, apretaba la boca e intentaba que no se me cayera pero… la mala suerte siempre me persigue. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y de un segundo al otro, la televisión se encontraba en el suelo hecho añicos— ¡Katniss!

Mi hermana se levanto del sofá, alterada y gritándome pero yo no le hacia caso, estaba en shock; acabo de romper la televisión pantalla plana.

— ¡Me la pagas, la había comprado hace poco y tu las rompes! —grito Prim, empujándome a un lado mientras se arrodillaba en frente de la televisión. Vi a ricitos sentarse alado de ella y alzarla mientras que la consolaba. Yo rodee los ojos y salí de la casa, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. No la entendía, se molesto porque se me cayó pero me podía ayudar, como siempre soy yo la que tengo que hacer todo…

— ¿Katniss que pasa porque corres? —Rue se encontraba en el piso de abajo arreglando algunas cajas.

—Se me cayo la televisión— digo yo con rabia, mirando a Rue mientras me sentaba en las escaleras. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se me acerco.

— ¡¿Que?! —Rue se sentó alado de mí.

—Ella y ricitos estaban muy calientes en el sofá mientras que yo tenía que sacar la televisión, ¿tú crees que ni siquiera me ayudaron?

—Espera ¿Quién es ricitos? —pregunto mi amiga. Yo la mire e hice una mueca de asco.

—El vecino de enfrente, apenas esos dos se vieron fue como "amor" a primera vista, se comían con la mirada, ya quiero que empiecen las clases—dije poniendo mi cara en mis rodillas.

—Katniss no te preocupes se puede comprar otra televisión

— ¿y volver a bajar y subir otra? —pregunte yo mirándola con sufrimiento.

—Al parecer si querida…—las dos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Rue se levanto—Levántate de ahí Everdeen, hoy tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, tienes que ayudarme con estas cajas y mas tarde vamos a una fiesta—lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que sonriera yo también.

—Entonces manos a la obra—dije yo agarrando una caja— ¿Sabes porque el ascensor esta dañado? —pregunte en el segundo piso mientras llevaba una caja y ella otra.

—No lo se, me dijeron que llevaba así desde hace tiempo—dijo ella—Katniss ¿Cuándo vas a buscar trabajo? —dijo ella cambiando de tema en el tercer piso, poniendo las cajas en el suelo.

—Voy a ir mas tarde, hoy vi a una cuadra de aquí una librería donde buscaban personal—dije al abrir la puerta. Al entrar Rue y yo vimos la televisión en su lugar, rota por todos lados pero no había rastros de mi hermana y ricitos.

—Tengo que conocer al tal ricitos—dijo Rue burlándose de su sobrenombre. La empuje a un lado mientras nos reíamos y metíamos las cajas adentro.

…..

Dos horas después ya se había echo de noche, Rue y yo logramos sacar algunas cosas de las cajas pero no había rastro de mi hermana hasta que apareció; llevaba un vestido negro largo hasta mitad muslos, unos tacones que parecían una trampa mortal y su cabello rubio suelto. Rue y yo que estábamos sentadas en el suelo arreglando los libros de las cajas, nos la quedamos viendo.

—Yo voy a salir—dijo ella sin mirarnos.

—Espera Prim, vamos nosotras también—dijo Rue levantándose. Prim se volteo y le dedico una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Ustedes? Mejor quédense arreglando las cajas— al cerrar la puerta me levante y puse una mano en el brazo de Rue que se la quito en una sacudida.

—No Katniss, vámonos de aquí, vayamos a esa fiesta.

—Yo no puedo Rue—Rue se volteo y me miro como si la hubiera traicionado.

— ¿Pero que dices?

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, voy a la librería, necesito buscar trabajo, mañana es domingo y la universidad empieza el lunes, es mejor que vaya ahora, no puedo esperar a mañana… ve tu

— ¿Estas segura? —me pregunto ella con un puchero.

—Si lo estoy, solamente cuida de mi hermana—Rue iba a decir algo pero la callé— por favor.

Ella se lo pensó pero a la final asintió.

…..

La cara de Rue era de un diablo, por poco le salían la cola y los cuernos; se vistió con su mejor vestido de noche, unos tacones altos, unos jeans negros y una camisa negra sin mangas mientras que yo me puse mi abrigo negro, largo hasta la cintura y me hice una trenza. Cuando estuvo lista, la seguí hasta su carro que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa.

Bajamos los tres pisos del edificio y afuera se sentía ya el frío de Nueva York en septiembre. Abrace mi cuerpo y me despedí de Rue con un beso en el cachete. Me puse mis audífonos y camine por las calles llenas de gente hasta la librería. Puse mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y me acomode el gorro de invierno que llevaba.

Al llegar en frente de la librería respire profundamente viendo como el humo de mi boca salía por el frío y entre. Adentro era todo tranquilo, había como cuatro estantes a la izquierda y otros más a la derecha con algunas mesas. En el fondo se encontraba la recepción y al lado de esta, unas escaleras hacia arriba donde se encontraba un letrero que decía cafetería.

—Bienvenida a la librería Snow ¿Qué desea? — la recepcioncita me hablo cuando estuve en frente de ella.

—Soy Katniss Everdeen, vengo por el cartel que esta afuera, ¿buscan personal? —la muchacha me sonrío y saco una hoja.

—Si Katniss, llena estos papeles.

Asentí y agarre la hoja y me puse a un lado para comenzar a rellenar. Cuando termine de completarlo se lo entregue a la chica y ella me sonrío.

—Te podemos llamar entre mañana o el lunes para entrevistarte—dijo ella mientras yo asentía

—Esta bien, gracias

Cuando me voltee para irme choque con una persona. Solamente a mi me pasaba

—Lo siento ¿estas bien? —pregunto una voz de hombre. Cuando me recupere logre ver al hombre en frente de mí.

—Si lo estoy…no te preocupes—dije pasando de el pero me siguió.

—Me llamo Marvel—dijo el cuando estábamos ya afuera. Me detuve y me voltee para verlo mejor; era mucho mas alto que yo, llevaba puesto un abrigo de invierno casi como el mio.

—Katniss—dije sintiendo el humo salir de mi boca.

—Lindo nombre

—Gracias eres el primero que lo dice—y así lo pasamos, me acompañó hasta mi casa mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa hasta que me detuve en frente de la puerta—Entonces Marvel, fue un placer conocerte.

—Igual digo Katniss—iba a decir algo pero mi celular sonó.

—Lo siento, espera—saque mi celular y le di al botón de responder mientras que Marvel miraba hacia otro lado— ¿Qué pasa Rue?

—Es tu hermana Katniss—dijo la voz de Rue, escuchaba la música de lejos y a Rue llorar.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Esta con unos amigos del colegio y…

— ¿y que Rue? —pregunte casi gritando.

—Esta tomando algo de una botella mientras que unos chicos la están tocando, Katniss creo que se esta drogando.

—Ya voy para allá—dije al momento que tranque—Lo siento Marvel pero tengo que irme

—Esta bien—dijo el sonriendo— Nos vemos otro día Katniss.

Asentí y me fui por el otro lado de la acera mientras que el se iba por el otro. Corrí todo lo que pude, sabia donde quedaba el Bar donde habían ido, quedaba cerca de la casa, siempre íbamos Rue y yo los sábados los primeros años de la universidad.

Al llegar al Bar, estaba lleno de gente, había un DJ al final de la sala que cada vez ponía la música mas alta ¿Cómo la voy a encontrar?... hasta que vi a Ricitos en un sofá con una chica que se lo comía a besos.

— ¡Hey tu! —grite cuando estuve en frente de los dos. La chica se separo de el pero seguía abrasándolo como una garrapata y me miraba como si me quisiera matar. Ricitos me miro de arriba abajo como si no me reconociera.

—Ah Katniss…—dijo con alegría, dejando a la chica e inclinándose hacia mí— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Has visto a mi hermana? —pregunte cruzándome de brazos y tratando de no mirar a la chica que me quería matar.

— ¿Prim? Estuve con ella, bailamos un rato pero después se fue con un tal Gale

— ¿Gale? —pregunte. Gale era mi mejor amigo y novio de mi hermana, mejor dicho mi ex mejor amigo, después de haberme utilizado en la escuela, dejamos de ser amigos.

—Si ¿Por qué? —pregunto mientras que la mujer empezaba a tocar su espalda y atraerlo hacia ella.

—Por nada— dije yo alejándome de los dos que al rato volvieron a lo que estaban antes.

La música estaba a todo volumen y con la gente por todos lados no lograba encontrarla. Le mande un mensaje a Rue pero no contestaba y ni Prim.

"¿Dónde estas Prim? "

Xxx

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y los que siguen el fic, como siempre me alegraron el día. Este fic al inicio será Marvel/Katniss y otras parejas mas, por el momento será así, después verán lo que sucederá con Peeta y compañía. En el primer capitulo había puesto que vivían en los Ángeles, pero lo estuve pensando mejor y decidí ponerlo en Nueva York, espero que no se confundan._

_torposoplo12__: Gracias por tu review, siempre me has dejado uno en todos mis fics de los juegos del hambre. Y si me cambie el nombre y deje de escribir sobre los juegos del hambre, pero ahora después de tiempo he vuelto _

_DandelioN2: jaja si me vino la idea de ellos en el edifico de TBBT, me gusta mucho esa serie y no se porque pero quise ponerla donde vivirían. Si, Prim es una pequeña perrita pero solamente al inicio. Me alegra que te haya gustado._

_Akatsuki84: gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este también._


	3. ¿Donde esta Prim? Parte 2

Capitulo 3

¿Donde esta Prim? Parte 2

— ¡Prim! — ¿Dónde estaba? La gente a mi alrededor me dificultaba caminar, me mareaban, me empujaban, la música a todo volumen y no lograba ver por donde caminaba. Una persona detrás de mi me empujo, haciendo que cayera. Intente levantarme pero me pisaron una mano. Bien ahora ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a mi hermana? Intentándolo varias veces, logro levantarme y lograr salir de la gente, entrando en el baño sin ver si era de hombres o de mujeres.

Me apoye al lavamanos y me mire la cara, estaba toda despeinada. Rápidamente intento arreglarme el pelo pero sin mucho éxito. Suspiro pesadamente y me miro con desaprobación.

—Estas horrible— me digo a mi misma. Me volteo lentamente y me acerco a los retretes.

— ¡Ocupado! — dice una voz al tocar la primera puerta. Esa voz la conozco. Abro la puerta lentamente, encontrándome a Prim en el suelo llorando.

—Dios mío Prim, ¿Qué pasa? —me siento alado de ella en el suelo y la abrazo, ella se deja abrazar sin dejar de llorar.

—Katniss—dijo su vocecita en mi hombro.

La abrasé fuertemente y deje que llorara en mi chaqueta, no me importaba, solamente quería sacar lo más pronto posible a mi hermana.

-X-

Salimos las dos del baño, ella apoyada en mi hombro y yo agarrandola con una mano mientras intentaba sacarnos vivas de ese lugar ya que al parecer había mas gente que antes. Prim agachaba la cabeza como si la escondiera y yo apretaba la boca para no gritarles a todos que se apartaran.

— ¿Katniss? ¿Prim? —me detuve bruscamente y me gire hacia aquella voz detrás de mi. Ricitos se encontraba en frente de las dos viendo a Prim preocupadamente y a mi intentando saber que era lo que le pasaba. Al inicio me desconcentre, sus ojos eran de un azul marino tan intenso que no lograba articular palabra alguna hasta que trague y decidí descargar toda la rabia contra el.

— ¡Estabas con ella y la dejaste ir con esos chicos! —grite yo lo mas fuerte que podía para hacerme escuchar. El me mira con el seño fruncido.

— ¿De que estas hablando Katniss? Yo estaba con Prim pero…

— ¡Nada de peros, la viste ir con ese grupo y no hiciste nada!

—Katniss yo…

— ¡Nada! Prim vámonos

Peeta intenta ayudarme pero yo lo empujaba a un lado con mi mano libre. Pasamos por varios pasillos hasta que al fin logramos salir y respire profundamente el aire limpio que tanto extrañaba. De repente sentí a Prim dejarse caer y empezar a vomitar. Yo me senté alado de ella y empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras que ella votaba todo lo que tenia en su estomago.

— ¡Katniss! ¡Prim! —levanto la mirada y encuentro a Rue acercarse a nosotras casi cayéndose.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunte yo.

—No se, vi a Prim y a Peeta bailando y de repente ya no estaban juntos, ella se fue con unos chicos y desapareció de mi vista.

—Ven ayúdame alzarla.

Ella siente y nos levantamos con Prim en cada lado y así nos vamos hacia la casa.

-X-

Lo primero que hacemos al llegar a la casa fue en dejar a Prim en su cuarto que era de ella sola en vez el mío lo compartíamos Rue y yo. Rue se había ido a cambiar mientras que yo preparaba chocolate caliente en la cocina pero el timbre sonó y mi tranquilidad se desvaneció. Suspiro pesadamente y me acerco a la puerta viendo a Ricitos parado en frente de mí.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunte yo rodando los ojos, intentando no verlo tanto "¿Por qué era jodidamente sexy? "

—Quería pedir disculpa sobre lo de Prim

—Esto se me va hacer difícil pero te eché toda la culpa, estaba de mal humor y…—suspiro y masajeo mi frente. Peeta me mira intensamente como si esperara mi respuesta—Prim se siente mal, no se lo que paso con ella en esa fiesta…

—Yo se lo que paso Katniss— mi mirada paso a de cansancio a rabia total al verlo. El me miro como si se quisiera esconder en algún lugar como si tuviera miedo—Bueno estábamos bailando, era todo normal los dos coqueteábamos y…

—Ahórrate los detalles—digo yo rodando otra vez los ojos y al fin mirándolo. El se quedo un rato viéndome y suspira.

—Eran amigos míos, les presente a tu hermana, ellos la miraban como si la estuvieran desvistiendo con los ojos, ellos son así y… dios no se como pude ser tan estupido, ella se fue con ellos y yo me distraje con… ¿Cómo era su nombre?… bueno eso no importa, solamente quiero decir que lo siento en verdad.

No se lo que paso pero sus palabras me habían llegado al corazón como si ese Lo siento fuera de verdad y si lo volviera a repetir me desmayaría… "Mucho por un día Katniss, apenas acabas de llegar a la nueva casa y ya hay problemas y estas teniendo pensamientos inadecuados con tu vecino"

—Esta bien, te puedes ir con mi perdón— el sonrío de medio lado y empezó a ir hacia su casa. Yo agarro la puerta y la voy a cerrar pero el vuelve hablar.

—Ah y Katniss, nos vemos mañana en mi fiesta

— ¿Tu fiesta? —pregunto yo.

—Si, mi fiesta de disfraces en mi casa, espero que vengan, traigan cualquier tipo de disfraces, mascaras pero lo mas importante cerveza o cualquier licor.

Yo asiento y escucho su puerta cerrarse.

-X-

No he tenido inspiración estos días, les prometo que el próximo será mucho mejor, estará la fiesta de disfraces en la casa de Peeta y Prim contara sobre lo que paso aquella noche. Este capitulo no me convenció mucho, les digo que los siguientes capitulas estarán mejor, tengo muchas cosas pensadas para este fic.

Bueno, los dejo de molestar tanto, aquí les dejo sus respuestas del capitulo anterior:

Torposoplo12: Te caerá Prim al inicio mal pero después será la Prim que todos conocemos. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que no te aburras del fic ya que el inicio es un poco lento pero después se pondrá mas ¡caliente! (si, soy un poco pervertida)

Mademoiselle Audreanne: Gracias por tu review y de que te haya gustado. Con tu Pregunta de donde vive Peeta, el esta en el departamento de Penny ya que es pequeño y para una persona mientras que el de las chicas el de Leonard y Sheldon que es más grande


	4. Fiesta de disfraces en casa de Ricitos

Capitulo 4

Fiesta de disfraces en casa de Ricitos

— ¿puedo pasar? —toque la puerta dos veces y la abrí, asomando la cabeza, viendo a Prim acostada en su cama viendo el techo. Ella se sentó al verme y asintió sin decir nada me hizo espacio en su cama para sentarme en frente de ella.

—Pasa—Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me acerque a su cama; su cuarto era mas pequeño que el de Rue y mío; el suyo tenia una cama grande de sabanas moradas y muchas almohadas de varios colores y peluches. Su armario estaba a mi izquierda en la pared y era del color blanco como las paredes y había pósters por todos lados de varios actores y grupos.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te paso hoy? —dije cuando le entregué la taza de chocolate. Ella lo acepto y se le quedo viendo por un largo rato hasta que me miro seriamente.

—Bueno…—suspiro y siguió hablando—cuando termine de bailar con Peeta, me fui con unos amigos suyos que me había presentado…Katniss el no tiene la culpa, soy yo la que la tiene —asentí mientras tomábamos otro poco de chocolate—me dieron una bebida y yo como estupida la acepte, después es que me di cuenta que me habían dado una pastilla, empecé a sentirme mal, ellos me tocaban…pero no me hicieron nada a la final, logre escapar en el baño donde había gente adentro.

Deje mi chocolate en la mesa y me acerque a ella, abrazándola fuertemente, ella me devolvió el abrazo, dejando la taza a un lado y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello como cuando era pequeña. Eran estos momentos los que me faltaban, había cambiado mucho y yo siempre estuve detrás de ella mientras que ella me trataba como un nadie, yo me preocupaba, ahora lo estoy haciendo y aunque me trate mal, ella es mi hermana…no le puedo hacer nada.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —pregunte apartándome un poco. Prim asintió y se acostó, dejándome espacio para acostarme alado de ella, yo lo hice y la abrasé mientras esperábamos el sueño.

-X-

Al día siguiente me desperté en la cama de mi hermana, que cuando me senté no la encontré. Bostezo y sueno mis huesos al estirarme. Me siento en la cama, pongo los pies en el suelo y me levanto y salgo de la habitación. Camino como una sonámbula por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde encuentro a Rue comiendo en la mesa.

—Buenos días bella durmiente—dice Rue. Yo gruño y me rasco la cabeza mientras arrastro mis pies hasta llegar a la nevera y sacar la leche y tomármela sin buscar un vaso—Alguien se levanto con el mal pie

La ignoro y me siento en el sofá rojo, mas bien, me tiro encima con en mano la leche.

—Hoy voy a comprar algunas cosas para la casa… ¿Katniss me estas escuchando? —levanto la cara y miro a Rue.

—Si, te escuche solamente que tengo sueño, ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 2 de la tarde ah y Prim se fue a comprar comida, dijo que volvía mas tarde—dice ella poniendo su plato en el lavaplatos. Yo me levanto de un salto y sin querer tiro la leche al suelo. ¡¿Eran las 2 de la tarde?!

— ¡Me tengo que arreglar! —dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.

— ¿Por qué, a donde vas? —pregunto Rue siguiéndome.

—Necesito un disfraz y maquillarme… Ricitos nos invito a su casa hoy para su fiesta—dije mientras buscaba en mi armario.

— ¿No era que te caía mal? —dijo Rue desde la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Lo se pero quiero salir un poco hoy y olvidar lo que paso ayer.

—Bien, entonces te ayudo

(Stray Heart- Green Day)

Las dos nos pusimos a buscar en nuestra ropa algo para llevar. Rue tiraba su ropa por todos lados mientras que yo nadaba entre ella, literalmente. La música la alzamos a todo volumen y a veces bailábamos o cantábamos, queríamos divertirnos. Rue había encontrado un traje negro con un lazo en el cuello y una capa, se quería disfrazar de vampiro.

Mientras que ella se maquillaba, yo seguía buscando entre mi ropa hasta que encontré el traje perfecto.

—Que envidia—dijo Rue mirándome desde el espejo. Yo me levanto y agarro el disfraz de supergirl; lo había usado hace algunos años atrás en la escuela en Halloween, ni siquiera sabia que lo tenia todavía.

Empecé a ponerme la camisa azul con el símbolo de superman en el centro, la camisa era manga larga, mostraba mucho mis pechos, más de lo que quisiera, y larga hasta mi cintura. Después me puse la falda roja larga hasta mitad muslo. A la final me maquille poco y me puse el pelo enrulado y suelto.

—Estas preciosa—me dijo Rue cuando había terminado; me mire en el espejo; esa de ahí no se parecía a mi, mostraba mucho de mi cuerpo pero ¡a la mierda Katniss! Esta es tu noche y tienes que disfrutarla.

-X-

Ya en la noche, Rue y yo salimos de la casa, ella de vampiresa y yo de supergirl cerrar la puerta ya en el pasillo vimos a la gente afuera bebiendo y hablando, algunos saliendo y entrando de la casa de Ricitos.

—Necesito follar con alguien Katniss—mire de reojo a Rue, partiéndome de la risa, ella me miro mal y entro a la casa de Ricitos. Yo seguí caminando, sintiendo la mirada de toda la gente en mí. "Respira Katniss, respira" cuando entre, agarre una copa de lo que sea y me la bebí de una. Busque a Rue que se encontraba ya bebiendo y hablando con unos desconocidos para mí. "Se social por primera vez en tu vida Katniss" suspire y mire hacia una mesa donde se encontraba Ricitos; mantuve mi respiración, "creo que falleceré aquí mismo" llevaba ropa desgarrada, un parche en el ojo, el pelo desordenado, sonrisa de actor porno…. "Katniss respira"

Me arregle el traje y me acerque a la mesa pero cuando vi la persona que se encontraba alado de Ricitos me detuve de golpe; a su lado estaba el chico que encontré ayer en la librería, Marvel; llevaba la ropa sucia y desgarrada por algunos lados, mucho maquillaje en la cara para hacerlo parecer a un zombie.

Me tengo que ir. Cuando me iba a ir Marvel me vio y grito mi nombre, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa. Me volví roja, no lo pude evitar, las chicas alrededor de Ricitos me miraron torcidamente, de pie hacia arriba, Marvel me sonreía y Ricitos…Ricitos me miraba…como si me estuviera viendo desnuda, sentía su mirada mas en mis pechos.

— ¡Katniss siéntate con nosotros! —grito Marvel, agarrando una silla y poniéndola alado de el. Yo empecé a negar pero Ricitos hablo, sacándome de mis casillas:

—Déjala Marvel, no tiene el coraje de sentarse con nosotros—dijo el con tono arrogante pero sin dejar de mirarme. Rápidamente me senté alado de Marvel, moviendo mis caderas lo más seductoramente que podía hacer. "Deja tu vergüenza a un lado"

Marvel y Ricitos me miraron como embobados hasta que me senté alado de Marvel.

—Katniss…este es mi primo Peeta, me imagino que ya se conocen— Con que ese era su nombre… ¿Peeta? ¿Por qué no Peter? Da igual cual sea su nombre… sonreí a Marvel, sin mirar a Peeta. Sentía los ojos de Peeta en mí pero no le hice caso. Marvel y yo empezamos hablar, yo cada vez me acercaba mas a el, casi tocándonos. Pasaron los minutos y los dos no nos apartábamos, bebíamos y hablábamos con los demás como si nada. Ya a mi quinta copa empecé a ver todo un poco borroso. Marvel se me acerco más y yo lo mire mordiéndome el labio. Puse mi mano en su pierna como si hubiera sido sin querer, el la miro por un rato y después me miro a los ojos, acercándose cada vez mas a mi, nuestros labios casi tocándose y cada vez mas cercas…

— ¿me dejan pasar? —Los dos nos separamos y miramos con cara de querer matar a Peeta quien nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Los dos nos levantamos y dejamos espacio para que pasara, el se tomo todo su tiempo y salio de nuestro camino.

—Lo siento Marvel, ahora vengo, necesito tomar un poco de aire, estoy un poco mareada—dije yo alejándome de el, intentando no caerme.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo, te sientes bien? —dijo el agarrando mi brazo. Yo asentí y camine hacia la puerta.

—Estoy bien, voy yo—dije y salí por la puerta. Me hice espacio entre la gente del pasillo y subí por las escaleras. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llegue al último piso donde abrí la puerta y entre en la terraza.

Camine hasta el muro donde apoyé mis codos y me quede mirando los edificios iluminados de Nueva York y sintiendo el viento en mi cara, haciendo que me sintiera mejor.

— ¿Linda vista, no?

— ¡Oh, dios! —me voltee, encontrando a Peeta, mirándome como lo hacia en la fiesta— ¿Qué quieres? —dije con mal humor.

El se iba acercando más a mí hasta que se detuvo muy pero muy cerca de mi—no sabia que tenias esas curvas…—dijo en mi oído. Yo me quede como de piedra, solamente lo miraba sin poder mover un músculo, con solo su presencia mi cuerpo se volvía un fuego.

—Yo…este—intente decir algo pero los labios de Peeta en los míos impidieron que dijera algo. Abrí mi boca, dando espacio a que su lengua entrara. "¿Qué estas haciendo Katniss?" intente apartarme de los labios de Peeta pero el me pego mas a su cuerpo y sentí como mi espalda tocaba un muro. Abrí los ojos, encontrando a Peeta con una mano en el muro y la otra tocando mi cintura.

Y cerré los ojos, llevándome por los labios de el y sus manos que cada vez se movían mas rápido por todo mi cuerpo…

_-X-_

_Hoy no podré responder a sus reviews. Les prometo que en el próximo si lo hago y un lo siento por haberme tardado mucho._


	5. Invitacion

Capitulo 5

"Invitacion"

Las manos de Peeta viajaban por mis pechos, masajeándolos sin dejar de besarme. "¿Qué estas haciendo Katniss?" Sentía su respiración en mi cara, sus labios en los míos, su lengua en mi boca, sus manos por mi cuerpo y yo…yo dejando que me tocase sin hacer ningún movimiento, como si mi cuerpo lo hiciera apropósito.

Con el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida, me separe de los labios de el, ya que me tenia atrapada contra la pared, me agache para pasar por debajo de sus brazos, lográndolo. Fue tan rápido que hasta yo misma me sorprendí, normalmente no lo soy.

— ¿Dónde vas Katniss? —dijo Peeta con un tono burlón. Se fue acercando hacia mí pero yo me iba cada vez alejando de el; veía como recorría sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo y eso ya me molestaba.

—Aléjate de mi…—no pude terminar de hablar ya que de la puerta entraron un grupo de personas riéndose y pasando de largo hacia sin hacernos caso. El seguía sonriendo y mirándome y yo de una salí corriendo por las escaleras. No supe si me seguía ya que había cerrado la puerta de mi casa lo más duro y seguro que podía, pasándole la llave y el seguro.

Apoye la espalda en la puerta y me quede viendo el techo, intentando respirar normal; "¿Por qué Peeta me beso si antes nos llevábamos mal? "Fue lo primero que pensé; lo admito, Peeta estaba para comérselo con su traje de pirata malo, solamente que con su comportamiento de "Soy el mejor, todas la mujeres vienen a por mi" me sacaba de mis casillas.

Me aparte de la puerta, dejando atrás el ruido de la música y entre a mi cuarto, solamente que cuando iba abrir la puerta, un gemido resonó por todo el pasillo. Me detuve bruscamente y seguí escuchando los mismos gemidos que provenían de mi cuarto. Como si fuera una película de terror con la musiquita, me acerque a la puerta, alcé mi mano lentamente y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con una escena traumatizante; Rue en su cama encima de alguien que no podía ver que ella estaba encima de el y se movía en círculos. Menos mal que las sabanas tapaban sus cuerpos.

Cerré la puerta y ellos siguieron sin haberse dado cuenta que los acababa de ver…follando. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué todos follan menos yo?...llevaba meses sin follar, desde que me había ido de los dormitorios de la universidad, las vacaciones fueron un infierno, Gale, que era con el que siempre follabamos sin compromisos, se había graduado y ahora estaba sola y mojada por un simple beso de Peeta "¿Simple?" "¡Cállate pervertida!"… dejando aparte a Peeta…en la universidad la había pasado solamente con Gale, éramos mejores amigos pero con "derechos". Antes que el, en el colegio, éramos solamente amigos, el follaba con otras y yo con otros, solamente que en la universidad me engañó, decía que era la única con la que estaba pero en verdad ya había follado con mitad universidad… ¿Dramático no? Sabia que éramos amigos pero estaba sintiendo algo por el…el amor apesta.

Me fui directo hacia el sofá donde me quite los zapatos mientras prendía la televisión y sin darme cuenta, algunos minutos después ya me había quedada dormida.

-x-

—Katniss… ¡Katniss despierta! —al inicio cuando empecé abrir los parpados, veía todo borroso pero al pasar algunos segundos mi vista se acostumbro; Prim se encontraba en frente de mi sentada en el sofá. Me senté con un poco de esfuerzo y bostecé sin taparme la boca mientras me estiraba y hacia sonar mis huesos— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

— ¿Qué haces tu llegando aquí a esta hora? —Prim sonrío y agacho la cabeza, agarrando algo de su cartera.

—Te tengo una noticia buena y mala—la mire seriamente y ella me entrego lo que tenia en su mano; una carta. La mire atentamente y empecé primero a leer lo que estaba escrito en la parte de atrás de la carta; para Katniss, Prim y Rue.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunte mientras abría la carta y sacaba la hoja.

—Léela y veras—yo asentí y volví a ver la carta:

_Peter y Paola_

_Se complacen en invitarle(s) al matrimonio_

Lo demás no lo leí ya que me quede con los ojos de plato, mirando el papel como si dentro de poco empezara a quemarse;

— ¿Qué coño significa esto Prim? ¿Con quien se va a casar mi madre? —le dije a ella botando humo por las orejas. Ella se removió un poco incomoda por mi mirada.

—Se que estas molesta porque no nos dijo nada de este hombre… lo se pero hable hoy con ella y la escuche feliz, después de tanto tiempo, al fin esta feliz, puede que logre superar la muerte de nuestro padre.

— ¡Esto es increíble! —tire la hoja en el sofá y me levante, caminando de un lado hacia otro mientras Prim me veía.

—Cálmate Katniss…

—Dime, ¿quien es ese Peter? Nunca hemos escuchado de el y de un día para otro se quiere casar.

—Por lo que se es que Peter es jefe de un restaurante y vive cerca de la casa de nuestra madre en Los Angeles—ella me seguía mirando mientras daba vuelva por toda la casa—y hay otra cosa…

— ¡¿Hay otra cosa?! —grite sin poderlo evitar. Ella suspiro pesadamente, se levanto del sofá y se fue poco a poco acercando a mí.

—Se llama Peter Mellark y eso quiere decir que…por lo que se es que es el padre de Peeta.

—Espera, espera…—me puse a centímetros de la cara de Prim y le hable amenazante— ¡¿quieres decir que Peeta será una especie de hermanastro nuestro?!

-X-

_**Es cortito este capitulo, lo se, les prometo que el próximo será un poco mas largo. Ahora tengo los días cuando subiré este fic: serán los lunes y el jueves, donde subiré los capítulos pero puede ser que a veces me tarde un día más, hoy no lo iba a subir porque no lo tenía completo pero hice lo posible para terminarlo y quedara como lo tenia pensado.**_

_**Los próximos capítulos serán mejores, dentro de poco empiezas las clases en la universidad, se acerca la boda y…habrá mucho Peeta/Katniss y mucho…Marvel/Katniss…amo a Marvel y no pude evitar ponerlo, solamente esperen que dentro de poco habrá acción.**_

_**Me gustaron sus reviews del capitulo anterior, y sin mas que decir, gracias a todos, me alegraron el día.**_

_**Y espero que sigan comentando.**_


	6. Loca por

Capitulo 6

"Loca por…"

Si, pasamos toda la noche hablando sobre mi madre, había conocido a ese tal Peter que se había mudado hace algunos meses atrás en el vecindario y lo demás ya se lo pueden imaginar…

Me había levantado a las seis de la mañana y en media hora ya estaba preparada; había dormido en mi cuarto junto a Rue y el chico misterioso durmiendo, fue un poco incomodo pero a la final no me notaron.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me vestí; unos jeans, unos tacones negros y una camisa negra con escrito Nirvana y encima una chaqueta de cuero.

Cuando me acomode el pelo y me maquille, salí del cuarto intentando no hacer mucho ruido con los tacones. Prim ya estaba lista en la cocina, cuando entre ella me saludo con la cabeza y yo fui a agarrar la cartera donde llevaba todos los libros y cuadernos de hoy.

Media hora después apareció Rue lista para la universidad, ni nos presento al chico que misteriosamente había desaparecido. Las tres gritábamos donde teníamos nuestras cosas ya que se nos perdía todo y faltaba poco para que empezara las clases.

Cuando salí al pasillo, Prim fue corriendo caleras abajo mientras que Rue buscaba algo en la casa. Yo me quede apoyada en la pared, viendo si todo estaba listo en la cartera hasta que escuche una puerta cerrarse en frente de mí.

— ¿Primer día de clases? —Alcé la cabeza alerta con esa voz. Peeta se encontraba en frente de mí mientras acomodaba su mochila en la espalda y se acercaba más a mí. Trague pesadamente y pase de el, yendo hacia las escaleras pero el rápidamente se interpuso, poniéndose en frente de las escaleras y mirándome con una sonrisa juguetona. Yo rodee los ojos y me crucé de brazos; estaba harta de su comportamiento y solo nos habíamos conocido hace tres días.

—Apártate de mi camino—el empezó a reírse como si disfrutara verme molesta. Peeta se acerco cada vez a mí, todavía sin dejarme pasar, sus labios cerca de los míos, tan cerca que sentía su respiración en mi cara; sus ojos azules y su sonrisa me hacían olvidar que iba llegando tarde al primer día de clases— ¿Qué quieres de mi Peeta?

— ¿Qué, que quiero de ti? Bueno, primero quisiera estar solo contigo y tenerte desnuda, solamente para mi…—su labios bajaron hasta mi cuello y empezaron a dar pequeños besos. No pude evitar arquear el cuello y cerrar los ojos; este chico me estaba llevando a la locura—y segundo—esta vez se aparto de mi, dejándome con ganas de tocarlo y cumplir su primer deseo, pero me contuve con todas mis fuerzas—me he enterado que tu madre se casara con el mío, tendrás que ser mi pareja.

— ¿Pareja tuya? —pregunte yo. El rodó los ojos y me miro seriamente.

—Le dije a mi padre que éramos novios

— ¿Y porque tuviste que decirle una mentira?

—Aunque tu creas que no tengo sentimientos, en verdad si los tengo…. Mi padre quería verme con una novia, una chica con la que durara mas de un día, le dije que llevábamos saliendo algunos meses… esta loco por encontrarme a alguien, y tú eres la única que se me ocurrió decirle para que parara con ese tema.

— ¿No tenias a tus mujercitas? Y…seremos hermanastros POR DIOS—pregunte yo sin podérmelo creer; ahora al parecer Peeta y yo somos novios y mi madre y su novio lo saben.

—No llevamos la misma sangre, solamente el titulo de hermanastros—hizo una pausa y siguió—Esas chicas no son como tu, tu eres especial, tu piel bronceada, tu atracción hacia mi—cuando iba a contradecir, el puso un dedo en mis labios, haciéndome callar—tus labios y tu cuerpo me vuelven loco.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que sus labios tocaran los míos, sentía como cada vez se acercaba a mi hasta que no sentí mas las manos de Peeta en mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con las escaleras libres, sin rastro de Peeta.

¿Me estaba volviendo loca mentalmente o loca por Peeta?

-X-

Lo siento por tardarme mucho y escribir poco, solamente que estos días no he tenido mucho tiempo, con el colegio y cada vez estando cansada, sorry. El próximo creo que lo subiré el jueves o antes.

Espero sus reviews.

Aquí va un adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

— _¿Ese chico y tu tienen algo? —pregunto Finnick mientras veíamos el pizarrón._

—_Nada, solamente odio es lo que siento por el… Finnick ¿Quieres venir a la boda de mi madre?_

—_Marvel ira, Katniss, aprovecha a follartelo—dijo Prim mientras nos preparábamos a salir de la universidad._

—_Todavía faltan dos semanas Prim_

—_Si, pero el tiempo se va volando..._


End file.
